


the last of us

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan





	1. s-o-r-r-y (prologue)

"Farlan, Farlan. Farlan, listen to me. I can't lose this job. We'll talk more about this in the morning. Alright, goodnight." I hang up the phone and walk into the living room, noticing Isabel on the couch.

"Hey Levi-aniki!"

"Scoot."

"Long day at work, huh?"

"What are you still doing awake? I told you to sleep; we have a long day tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"Hours past when you were supposed to be asleep."

"Oh well, it's still today," I watched as she pulled box from the other side of the couch. "Here."

"What's this?"

"For your birthday."

I open it, staring at it. "Thanks, Isabel."

"Well, you  _are_ always complaining about your dirty hands..."

"It's nice. I appreciate it."

We sit in silence for a while, watching tv. Once Isabel falls asleep, I carry her up to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, the phone rings and Isabel answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabel, could you put Levi on the phone?"

"What time is it?"

"I  _really_ need for you to put Levi on the phone, there's -" Farlan is cut off as the line goes dead.

"Farlan? Farlan? Hellooo?" Soon, she hangs up. "What was that about...? Levi? Levi-aniki? You here?" She walked into his room, seeing that the tv is on. The channel is showing a news report.

"It seems that what we initially reported as riots seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic," the reporter says.

"Where the hell are you?"

The reporter speaks again, "We've received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and -"

"T-that's nearby..."

In the back, a cop talks to his unit. "There's a gas leak. Hey - move!"

The reporter turns, stating that there's commotion behind her, but she's cut off by the cop. "Get out of here!"

"Lady, get the hell outta here right-" the reporter is cut off, just as the feed goes dead.

"What the hell was that," Isabel questions out loud, seeing the smoke from a nearby window. "Levi? Levi? What's going on?" As she walks downstairs, she sees his phone. It's vibrating. "There's his phone... eight missed messages." She picks up his phone, reading the messages aloud. " 'Where the hell are you? Call me!,' 'On my way'..."

That's when Levi busts in through the den, quickly closing the glass sliding door.

"There you are..!"

"Isabel, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Has anyone come in here?" Levi roots around a drawer for his katana; he doesn't like using guns.

"No... who would even  _try_ to come in here, knowing you?"

"Don't go near the doors. Just stand right there."

"Levi, you're fucking freaking me out... what the hell's going on?"

"The neighbors. Something isn't right with them. I think they're sick."  


"Sick? What kind of sick?"

At that time, one of their now infected neighbors slams against the glass door. "Jesus fuck, Jim." Jim breaks the glass, charging at the two. As he comes closer, Levi inserts his katana straight through Jim's skull. "Isabel, there's something going on around here. Stay close to me at  _all costs_. For right now, we have to get out of here." Headlights flash through the curtains. "It's Farlan. Come on."

"Where the hell you been? You have any idea what's going on out there?"

"I got some notion. Isabel, get in."

"Woah, Levi! You've got blood all over yourself."

"I know, and I feel fucking filthy. At least it's not mine. Let's just leave, already."

"They're saying half the people in the city have lost their minds."

"Fucking hell, Farlan. Let's just go!"

"Some sort of... parasite, they say. Are you gonna tell me anything?"

"Later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go! Get to the highway!"

"What?"

"You've got Isabel! I can outrun them!"

"I'll meet you there."

\- at the highway-

An infected is killed by a soldier nearby.

"Hey, you. We need help."

"Stop!"

"It's my sister; her leg's broken."

"Stop right there!"

"Okay... we're not fucking sick."

The soldier picks up his radio. "Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise."

"Levi-aniki, what about Farlan?"

"We'll go back for him."

"Sir, there's a little girl. But... Yes, sir," the soldier interrupts. As the two walk up the hill, the soldier rises his rifle to shoot. Three shots are fired; the first one past them, the second to them, and the third one at the soldier. Levi rolls backwards down the hill, with Isabel in his arms the whole way. Behind him, he sees Farlan, and in his arms, Isabel is quiet.

"Isabel, are you okay? Move your -" as she does so, he finishes his sentence, and sees that she's been shot. She's smiling, and he can't figure out why. "Isabel, what the fuck? Stop this shit, right now. I swear..." That's when he realizes that she's stopped breathing.

" _Shit_...."


	2. knock knock, motherfucker (the quarantine zone)

**20 YEARS LATER...**

A knock on the door wakes Levi from his daydream. "I'm coming..." As he opens the door, his knife is in the opposite hand; the hand behind the door. The man behind the door is someone he recognized as Yeager. Eren Yeager.

Eren quickly walks in and makes himself some coffee. "How was your morning? Want some?"

"No, you damn brat."

"Suit yourself... anyways, I have some interesting news for you."

"Where were you, brat?"

"Trost. We had a drop to make."

"Yeah, I know.  _We,_ you idiot."

"Yeah, well you wanted to be left alone, remember?"

"So, I'll take one guess. The whole deal went south, and the client made off with our pills. Is that about right?"

"Deal went off without a hitch. Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months - easy."

"Explain the wounds."

"I was on my way back here, and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright? Yeah, they got a few good hits in. But... Look, I managed."

"Give me this," Levi says, snatching the rag that Eren was using to clean his face. Being the clean freak he is, Levi finished the job  _correctly_. "Are the assholes still with us?"

"That's funny."

"Did you at least find out who the hell they were?"

"Yeah, look, they were a couple of nobodies - they don't matter. What matters is that Dok fucking sent them."

"Dok?"

"He knows that we're after him. He's figured that he'll get to us first."

"Son of a bitch..."

"But, I know exactly where he's hiding."

_Yeah, of coure you do._

"Old warehouse in Area 5 - can't say for how long, though."

"Let's go then." As they walk outside, Eren begins to talk again.

"The checkpoint's still open."

"Only got a few hours left until  _curfew_."

"We'd better hurry up then." As they walk onto the street, a loud speaker comes on.

"Attention. Citizens are required to carry a current ID at all times. Compliance with all city personnel is mandatory." Rico. That's her voice.

"Look at that. Ration line hasn't opened yet. Must be running low again." Walking past, they see a few citizens getting arrested. "It seems like more people are getting  _infected_.

"Tch. That just means that they've been sneaking out more." Nearby, is one of Levi's subordinates. Bertoldt.

"Captain Levi!" he says, saluting.

"Tch."

"I hear they've taken Petra."

"What happened?" Another subordinate. Reiner

"Snatched her in the middle of the night. Said she was a Firefly. Can you believe that shit?"

"You better not mention the Fireflies too loudly. You don't want the wrong person hearing you."

When they reached the checkpoint, they were out of hearing range. Eren was the first one to speak.

"I got us all new papers. They shouldn't give us any static up there."

The guard, recognized as Hitch, interrupted their conversation. "Let me see your ID's." Cooperating, they showed her their ID's. "What's your business here?"

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend."

"Alright, move on through." As Eren and Levi continued through the checkpoint, a sudden explosion occurred.

"Get back in, get back in! Close it up!" Hitch screeched to Marlowe. Marlowe closed the gates to the checkpoint, and soon enough recognized the intruders as Titans.

"Titans!"

"Shoot them, damn it!"

"They're running! Call for backup!"

Levi pulled Eren away. "Eren, come on."

"Fuckin' Titans..!"

The loudspeaker once again sounded with Rico's voice. "Attention. Checkpoint 5 is now closed until further notice. All civilians must clear the surrounding area immediately."

"Looks like the coast is clear. Come on, Eren." As they take refuge in an apartment nearby, Levi orders Eren to patch himself up. "Fuck... so much for the easy route..." Eren takes care of his minor injuries, and Levi continues talking. "They're going to close all the checkpoints; we have to around the outside."

"Outside the walls?"

" _Or_ we could just let Nile go."

"Very funny." Eren walks up to a bystander. "Armin, how's the East Tunnel looking?"

"I just used it. All clear; no patrols. Where're you going?"

"Paying Dok a visit."

"You too?"

"Who else is looking for him?"

"Annie. She's been asking around for him."

"What do the Titans want with him?"

"You think she'd tell me?"

"Well what'd you tell her?"

"The truth. I have literally no idea where he's hiding."

"Good man. Hey, you stay outta trouble, alright? Military's gonna be out in force soon."

"Yeah - see you 'round."

"Historia looking for Nile? What do you think of that?"

Levi interrupted any unspoken thoughts of Eren's. "Don't care. All I know is that we'd better find him before the Fireflies do."

They enter a door in the building. "Here we are..."


End file.
